1. Field
This application relates to magnetic resonance imaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various diagnostic devices for diagnosing health problems of patients are used to prevent or treat a disease. A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system that uses a magnetic field is one type of diagnostic device that has been widely used.
The MRI system includes elements that apply a radio frequency (RF) signal to a living tissue to make it resonate, and apply gradient signals to the living tissue to obtain spatial information thereof. Thus, it is possible to obtain internal images of organs in the human body using the MRI system, making it possible to differentiate between normal cells or tissues and abnormal cells or tissues.